Taking care of Ben
by Burnbee
Summary: Gwen accidently turns her cousin into a baby, but she's too busy with collage to take care of him, so it's up to Kevin to care for the baby. *FIXED NO MORE RANDOM NUMBERS*
1. Chapter 1

"Gwen, what the hell is that?" Kevin ask her, staring at what she held in her hands.  
"this is Ben... he well... there was an accident, I was meditating and he was being loud in the other room and I muttered a spell to make him be quiet and I guess I said it wrong cause now he's... this." Gwen said, holding the child, who could be no more then two out. "and I have to go to school, so you get to keep him today." Gwen said, dropping him into Kevins hands. green eye's looked up at him curiously, before looking around the room.  
"I can't take him, I have to go to work." Kevin said.  
"well... take him with you. from what I remember, Ben was not really a trouble child." Gwen said, then ran down the side walk to catch the bus, after throwing him a diaper bag. "take care of him or I'll destroy your car!" Gwen shouted. Kevin held the child and pulled out his phone.  
"hey Ratch, I um... I got a guest coming with me to work today... yeah Gwen had an accident with her powers and now I'm stuck with Ben." Kevin said. "no he's... he a little different. you'll see what I mean when I get there." Kevin said, heading out to his car. he paused looking at the child. Ben squealed happily looking around. "you should be fine." Kevin shrugged. he tossed the diaper bag into the floor boards and layed Ben in the seat. "just, don't roll." Kevin said. Ben watched him curiously while he drove, laughing as he slid around the seat. Kevin kept an eye on him while watching the road carefully.  
*the garage*  
"oh my god, Levin did you have a kid?" Richard ask shocked.  
"no, Gwen did something wrong while meditating and now this is Ben." Kevin replied, holding him out. "I tried to convince her to take him to school with her, but for some reason taking him to the garage was a safer idea to her." Kevin said. a loud squeal and Katy ran over snatching Ben from Kevin.  
"awe he's so adorable like this!" Katy giggled. Ben whined trying to wiggle away.  
"want him? take him." Kevin shrugged and headed to change into his coveralls. Ben screamed trying to shove away from the strange woman cuddling him.  
"kids got a nice set of lungs." Ratch snickered. Kevin came back headed for a car waiting to be fixed.  
"why's he screaming? whats wrong?" Nick ask, glaring at the screaming child.  
"hell if I know. he didn't do it when Gwen threw him at me, maybe he just doesn't want to be squished up against her like that." Kevin shrugged, opening the hood. Nick glared at Kevin and walked over, handing the child a wrench from his work bench.  
"here, play with this and shut up." Nick huffed. Ben got quiet and looked at the item, glaring and swinging it at Nick. Nick yelped and rubbed his head glaring as the entire garage seemed to snicker, even Kevin who hadn't seen what had happened.  
"idiot." Kevin snickered. Ben laughed evily at Nick then chewed on the wrench.  
"you know, I think I like him better like this. normally he just puts up with Nicks crap." Katy laughed. Nick snatched the wrech from him, getting ready to swing it at Ben, but a tight hand around his wrist stopped him. he turned his head and Kevin glared at him, practically crushing his wrist.  
"I may not know much about babies, but do know that if you hit _that_ baby, I will break your neck." Kevin said, prying the tool from his hand and giving it back to Ben. "I will not have my car destroyed because you hurt him." Kevin added, shoving Nick away. Nick glared at him, rubbing his wrist. Ben laughed hugging the wrench tightly.  
"you didn't bring any toys or anything for him?" Ratch ask. Kevin shrugged.  
"only what Gwen threw into this backpack." Kevin replied, pointing to the backpack on his work bench. Ratch walked over and looked through the diaper bag.  
"no toys, no clothes, no baby food, no bottle or sippy cup?" Ratch raised an eye brow. "just like two or three diapers that are definately too big for him and some baby wipes." Ratch muttered.  
"I take it those are things you need?" Kevin asks raising an eye brow of his own.  
"wow you really don't know anything about babies do you?" Ratch ask. Kevin shrugged.  
"I spent most my life on a street alone, living by myself in an old train station, the only reason I know what babies are is because they were annoying when their cries echoed through out the station." Kevin deadpanned. Ratch nodded slightly.  
"thats fine I needed to go into town and get you guys lunch anyway. I'll pick up some baby stuff. Kevin can I borrow your carseat for him?" Katy ask. Kevin blinked at her and shrugged slightly.  
"don't have one." Kevin replied.  
"how'd you get him here this morning then?" Richard ask.  
"lay'd him in the front seat and told him not to roll." Kevin shrugged.  
"well, I guess he'll have to stay here until I go get a carseat." Katy said.  
"what about that thing on your work bench Ratch, didn't that used to be your sons carseat, I bet Ben could fit in it." Richard said. Ratch nodded and walked over to his workbench, dumping out everything that was in it.  
"I should have the straps and cover in my car. Katy if you want to get them out." Ratch offered. Katy nodded handing Ben to Kevin.  
"why? just let him crawl around on the floor." Kevin said.  
"yeah cause drinking oil and antifreeze off the floor won't kill him." Nick huffed. Kevin glared.  
"can I see that?" Kevin ask Ben, pointing to the wrench. Ben laughed letting it go and Kevin huffed, chunking it at Nick and hitting him in the back of the head with it.  
"OUCH! HEY!" Nick hissed. the toddler roared with laughter and Kevin shrugged.  
"hey, Gwen told me to keep him happy." Kevin smirked smugly. he leaned back over the car and reached in with his free arm. Ben reached for one of Kevins tools. "don't even think about it Ben." Kevin glared, not looking up from what he was doing. Ben pouted, kicking at the tools with his shoe and knocking them to the floor. Kevin looked down at the tools, then turned back to his work. Ben, still held tightly in his other arm, looked around the garage. Ben cooed, sucking on his hand as he looked around.  
"Kevin, when Katy gets back, you're taking him home." Ratch said.  
"I have work to do." Kevin replied.  
"well it can wait until Ben is back to normal." Ratch said. Kevin glared at him.  
"Katy can watch him." Kevin glared, setting Ben on his work bench and turning back to the car. Ben laughed finding another tool to play with. he crawled towards the edge of Kevin work bench. "Ben, no." Kevin warned. Ben paused at his voice and looked over at him, then went back to playing with the ratchet he'd found. Katy came back in and tried to put Ben in the carseat. it was a little small but that was fine for now. Ben let her put him in, but screamed loudly when she took the ratchet away.  
"wow, never would have guessed that such a quiet guy, was a loud screaming kid when he was younger." Richard chuckled.  
"give it back to him Katy." Kevin muttered, crawling under the car.  
"aren't you going to need it?" Katy ask.  
"I have two. just let him take it with him so he'll stop screaming." Kevin replied. Katy shrugged and handed the tool back, once she'd buckled Ben in. he got quiet and laughed waiving the tool around in victory. Katy strapped the carseat into her backseat and headed out. Ben continued to play with the tool he'd been given.  
*the store*  
it had taken about thirty minutes, but Katy had managed to convince Ben to leave the tool in the car. she put him into the shopping cart and headed to pick up some stuff for him. though, taking him to the baby isle might have been a bad idea, especially when he picked up one of the sippy cups off the shelf and tried to drink out of it.  
"that doesn't have anything in it." Katy said, taking the cup. Ben glared at her, but stopped when he noticed something behind her. he squealed excitedly, reaching for it. Katy, confused turned around. a little green bouncy ball sat in a display not far away. Katy grinned and grabbed the ball. "if you can be good, then you can have this." Katy said giving it to him. Ben immediately started chewing on it. Katy just shrugged, figuring it would keep him busy while she shopped.  
*the garage*  
Katy brought the guys food and Ben in first, then brought the bags in. Ben was still happily playing with his ball.


	2. Chapter 2

"that probably wasn't the best idea to bring in here. lot of stuff to pop it in here." Ratch said, pointing to the ball. Katy laughed.  
"hey, you wanna try and take it away from him, be my guest." Katy smirked. Ratch stepped back.  
"nope I'm good." Ratch said. "get everything he needs?" Ratch ask. Katy nodded.  
"as much as I could." Katy replied. Kevin walked in, having been in the bathroom.  
"hey, where's Ben?" Kevin ask. Katy looked down, the child had slipped off Kevins desk.  
"he was right here a second a go." Katy muttered, looking around.  
"hey! get out of those!" Nick hissed. they looked over and Ben was leaned over a stack of unmounted tires. Kevin raised and eye brow and walked over as Nick grabbed Ben, who cried. "now whats wrong with him?" Nick huffed as Kevin took Ben.  
"I'd cry too if my face was that close to your breath." Kevin muttered. he bent down and pulled Bens ball from the tires, handing it back to Ben. Ben hugged the ball tearfully glaring at Nick.  
"alright, it's time you take him back to your place Kevin." Ratch said.  
*Kevin's apartment*  
he tossed the bags of baby items to the floor and sat Ben down. Ben yawned and rubbed his eye's looking around. Kevin put Bens stuff where in the kitchen on his table, leaving the toys on the ground in the living room. Kevin paused, nearly stepping on Ben when he sat down at his feet.  
"Ben, what the hell are you doing?" Kevin grunted. Ben yawned against, reaching up for Kevin, who sighed and picked him up. Ben cuddled up to him and Kevin plopped on to the couch. he looked over at his clock. five hours at work, that wasn't bad though he normally got about eight. he laid back and kicked off his shoe's laying on the couch. Ben curled up on his chest, tiredly watching Kevin flip through the tv channels looking for something to watch. Kevin held him in place with his free arm, not wanting the him to slip off and get hurt. "you know something Ben? couple years ago and I would have just left you at the garage or with Gwen or something, but you really grow on a guy you know that?" Kevin ask. he got a soft snore in reply. he played with Bens hair gently watching a random tv program. "would you believe, how hard it is to keep up the tough guy crap? I know I don't need to be tough around you guys, but I am even if I have a few relaxed moments. it's all an act around you two, just to try and keep you guys away from me, but when I come back from the lake or a mission or even , I get... I dunno, lonely I guess. I shouldn't be, I've been alone most of my live, but I am." Kevin sighed. he paused hearing a knock on his door. "s'open Gwen." Kevin called. Ben stirred on his chest, but didn't wake. Gwen walked in.  
"awe! cuddling with Ben?" Gwen giggled.  
"no, he was tired and this is how I watch tv at my place." Kevin replied. "and keep your voice down, you wake him up you're dealing with him." Kevin added.  
"oh, Ben's not that bad." Gwen laughed sitting in one of Kevins chairs.  
"he screamed when Katy held him, he screamed when someone took a wrench or something from him, he screamed when Katy tried to put him in a carseat. he screams and screams. do _not_ wake him up." Kevin glared at her. "what are you doing here anyway?" Kevin ask.  
"oh! I was on my lunch break and decided to stop by." Gwen replied. Ben squirmed slightly at her loud exclaimation and Kevin glared at her.  
"either talk quietly or shut the hell up." Kevin glared.  
"sorry." Gwen replied quietly. "have you fed him?" Gwen ask. Kevin gave her a blank look.  
"no Gwen, I didn't know babies needed to eat." Kevin said sarcastically. "yes I fed him." Kevin huffed. Gwen rolled her eye's.  
"well you don't have the experiance with kids I do, I was just checking." Gwen muttered.  
"doesn't make me an idiot." Kevin replied. "are you going to come back and get him tonight, so you know, I can go work tomorrow?" Kevin ask.  
"oh, no. I was gonna go see a movie with some friends..." Gwen replied. Kevin turned to her.  
"oh hell no. I didn't change him into a baby, you did, I baby sat today, you're taking him with you tonight and working on fixing him." Kevin glared.  
"make me Kevin. I can leave right now." Gwen hissed, jumping to her feet. the loud thump scared Ben awake and he cried loudly. Kevin glared at her, dropping Ben into her arms.  
"you wake him, you deal with him." Kevin said. Ben screamed and cried. Gwen stared in shock when Kevin headed outside to work on his car.  
"Kevin wait!" Gwen said.  
"bottles in the fridge." Kevin smirked closing his front door. he turned on his radio, just loud enough to drown Ben out and got to work on his car. he lay'd on his back, pushing himself under his car and mumbles the words to the music playing. Gwen rocked her screaming cousin, trying to sooth him, but to no avail. after almost an hour of trying to sooth him, she headed outside.  
"Kevin please help. I've tried everything I can think of and he won't go back to sleep." Gwen begged. Kevin pushed himself out from under the car.  
"if I help you have to take him tonight so I can go to work tomorrow." Kevin said.  
"I can't. I can't just skip classes tomorrow. besides I have work tomorrow, I work three times a week, you work all week, therefore, I'll take him on the days I don't work and you take him on the days I do work." Gwen said. Kevin paused a moment to think.  
"fine but you get to take him tonight, you can bring him back in the morning but I need some time to work on something to disable the omnitrix so we don't have any baby alien running around." Kevin said.  
"fine deal deal. just make him stop!" Gwen said handing him over. Kevin cleaned his hands and took Ben, leading Gwen back inside.  
"someone didn't listen." Kevin chuckled grabbing the bottle out of the fridge and giving it to Ben. Ben got quiet hiccupping around it.  
"thats it?" Gwen ask shocked. Ben watched Kevin as he sucked down whatever he'd put in the bottle.  
"I told you the bottle was in the fridge." Kevin shrugged.  
"how was I supposed to know that meant 'if he screams, just shove a bottle in his mouth and he gets distracted'?" Gwen huffed. Kevin simply smirked at her and handed Ben over. "I'm not taking him right now. I'll come get him in a few hours. I still have two more classes today." Gwen said.  
"fine, but if you lie to me Gwen, you'll be missing school and work until he's back to normal." Kevin threatened.  
"fine." Gwen muttered, leaving quickly.  
"so much for you have more experiance then I do. you may know normal babies, but I know Ben." Kevin smirked. Ben continued to suck down the liquid in the bottle and played with his foot happily. Kevin laid Ben on the couch and went to make himself something to eat. Ben watched him go, knocking the bottle off the pillow Kevin had used to prop it up. he looked at the bottle and rolled over, getting up onto his hands and knee's curiously. he pulled himself into a standing position to watch Kevin in the kitchen. Ben squealed curiously, catching Kevin's attention. he looked over at Ben. "hey, don't fall off the couch." Kevin warned. Ben watched him and cooed beating his hand on the couch. Kevin chuckled softly turning back making his sandwhich. Ben wobbled and fell backwards, falling off the couch. Kevin looked up at the thump. "Ben?" Kevin ask, putting his sandwich down and heading over to the couch. he looked at Ben, who lay'd on his back looking around confusedly. his lip quivered and he looked over at Kevin. Kevin rolled his eye's and put him on his feet. Ben wobbled and clung to Kevins pants leg, whimpering. he reached up, clinging to Kevins pants with his other hand. Kevin sighed and scooped him up. Ben hugged his neck and cooed happily. Kevin looked down at him. he groaned hearing a knock on the door. he walked over answering the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"m-mom? what are you doing here?" Kevin ask. Jessica Levin smiled at her son.  
"you haven't stopped by in a few months, not since your twentieth birthday about six months ago." Jessica said. she paused walking in. "Kevin, did you have a baby?" Jessica ask confused.  
"no. you remember Ben right?" Kevin ask. she nodded and Kevin quickly explained to his mother what was going on. "and I'm stuck with him until she's done with school today." Kevin said. Ben cooed curiously, looking at the women.  
"awe, he's adorable." Jessica smiled.  
"yeah, when he's not screaming." Kevin muttered heading back to the kitchen. "hungry? I don't have much until I go food shopping later, but I can order a pizza or make you a sandwich." Kevin offered.  
"no hon I'm fine." Jessica smiled looking around her son's small apartment. "you have a beautiful apartment Kevin." Jessica added.  
"thanks mom." Kevin replied, carrying Ben back to the living room with his sandwich. he sat Ben down on the floor. Ben crawled off after his ball giggling.  
"so he's not yours?" Jessica asks again.  
"no he's not." Kevin replied. "I don't even like small children. I don't want any." Kevin added.  
"so no grandkids?" Jessica ask.  
"no mom. just no." Kevin replied. she laughed lightly. Ben pushes his ball over to Kevin giggling. Kevin kicked it away and Ben laughed.  
"so did you take him to the garage?" Jessica ask. Kevin nodded.  
"yeah, he had a big time, beating Nick with a wrench." Kevin snickered.  
"oh really?" Jessica laughed softly. Kevin nodded with a soft smirk.  
"yeah, I kinda agree'd with Katy when she said she liked him better this way because he didn't put up with Nicks crap." Kevin chuckled.  
"does he normally?" Jessica ask.  
"for a little while. he puts up with it for an hour or two at most before telling Nick to shut the hell up and then he leaves." Kevin replied. "Ben get away from that." Kevin warned. Ben looked over from where he was about to grab Kevins lighter.  
"why do you keep that there?" Jessica ask.  
"for my grill on the back porch. sometimes it needs a little help lighting." Kevin replied, snatching the lighter from Ben. Ben pouted at him, rubbing his eye's slightly. he was still tired from only sleeping about five minutes earlier.  
"has he napped?" Jessica ask.  
"he tried to, Gwen woke him up. he slept about five maybe ten minutes." Kevin replied. he reached down. "c'mer Ben." Kevin said. Ben didn't even argue just crawled over to him. Kevin pulled him up onto the couch and Ben curled up on his lap. he stretched before falling asleep. Kevin played with his hair gently.  
"ever get the chance to tell him how you felt about him?" Jessica teased.  
"that he's an annoying little brat?" Kevin ask. his mother rolled her eye's a she stood.  
"you'll admit it to yourself one day, how you truely feel. mothers instinct tells me so, but for now, I have to go." Jessica said. she got up and left. Kevin stared after her confused, but with Ben sleeping on his lap contently, he didn't want to get up. he texted Gwen, asking her to pick up a smoothie for him. he looked down at the child and sighed.  
"I hate you." Kevin muttered. Ben cooed in his sleep, cuddling closer to him. Kevin shifted him gently as he lay'd down on the couch and laid the child on the couch beside him, between him and the back of the couch so he wouldn't roll off. Ben cuddled to his side cooing softly. Kevin briefly noticed Ben huffing his side as he fell asleep.  
*a few hours later*  
"Kev." a voice said. Kevin groaned opening his eye's.  
"Gwen? what the hell?" Kevin muttered. Gwen held his smoothie out.  
"here. have a smoothie." Gwen said. Kevin nodded sitting up and took the smoothie. Ben yawned rubbing his eye's. "decide to take a nap together?" Gwen ask. Kevin shrugged.  
"must've fell asleep after my mom left." Kevin muttered. Ben looked around and hugged Kevins arm seeing Gwen. Kevin looked at him while sipping his smoothie. Ben cooed excitedly, making grabby motions at the smoothie. "no way you little asshole. you cost me my eight hours today, a pay check, _and_ I have to watch you tomorrow." Kevin glared. Ben teared up and started crying.  
"really Kevin?" Gwen glared. Kevin huffed.  
"fine here." Kevin muttered, offering him a sip. Ben squealed happily and took a slurp. "hey, a sip not the entire smoothie!" Kevin huffed. Ben hugged the cup happily. "fine keep it asshole. I'll get a new one." Kevin muttered. Ben giggled and Gwen snickered.  
"well, anything I should know before I take him home?" Gwen ask.  
"yeah, he's got diaper rash and screams when he doesn't get his way." Kevin replied bitterly, passing Ben over to Gwen. Ben giggled hugging the cup.  
"awe big bad Kevy giving into little Benny." Gwen giggled softly. Kevin glared at her and huffed.  
"just get the asshole out of here and bring him back by eight tomorrow or I'm going into work." Kevin glared. Gwen nodded and carried her cousin back to her place. Kevin went for another smoothie, then went for a shower. once his shower was done he crashed on his bed.  
*next morning*  
Kevin groaned, waking up to giggling. he opened his eye's and muttered, as he caught sight of Ben in a playpen, playing with toys.  
"guess Gwen was here." Kevin muttered. Ben looked over at him and giggled waiving his ball around excitedly. Kevin stretched and yawned. "what time did you get here?" Kevin ask. Ben coo's reaching for him. "she better have changed you before she brought you over." Kevin added, picking him up.  
"ba!" Ben shouted reaching for his ball. Kevin sighed and picked the ball up handing it to him. "ba! ba!" Ben giggled, up at Kevin. Kevin gave a small smile but shook his head and glared at the child, taking him downstairs.  
"I still don't like you." Kevin muttered. Ben laughed as he dropped his ball and watched it roll down the stairs. he hugged Kevins side cooing happily. Kevin muttered ruffling Bens hair gently.  
"bin!" Ben giggled.  
"yeah. thats you." Kevin replied.  
"bin! bin!" Ben giggles hugging his side again.  
"oh am I bin? but your name is Ben." Kevin muttered confusedly. "oh wait! vin! you're saying vin! aren't you?" Kevin ask.  
"bin! bin!" Ben giggled. Kevin nods slightly and sets him laughed going after his ball. Kevin tossed a stuffed bright green rabbit at him.  
"here Katy bought this for you." Kevin said. Ben giggled and hugged the rabbit then went back to his ball. Kevin smiled slightly as he made himself some breakfast.  
"ba!" Ben laughed. Kevin looked down as the ball rolled over and hit his feet. he looked over at Ben. "ba?" Ben ask. Kevin kicked the ball back over to him and poured some milk into his cereal. he carried his bowl over to the couch and sat down. Ben crawled over and babbled something at him, trying to climb up onto the couch with him. he whined when he kept sliding down. Kevin rolled his eye's, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him up onto the couch. Ben used Kevins shirt to pull himself up and stood, leaning over Kevin to peer in the bowl. Kevin held a spoonful out to him. Ben opened his mouth and took the bite. he spit it out, crying at the cold. Kevin burst into laughter. Ben looked at him tearfully.  
"sorry Ben, but that was hilarious." Kevin snickered. Bens chin quivered as he looked at Kevin. "alright Ben don't cry. it's alright. just cold." Kevin chuckled softly. he offered Ben another spoonful but Ben shoved it away.  
"no!" Ben glared. Kevin chuckled and ate his cereal while Ben played. Kevin smiled at him slightly and gets up to put his dishes up. Ben played with the his ball.  
"how about I take you outside while I work on my car?" Kevin ask. Ben squealed giggling. Kevin smirked and carried him outside, taking him to the back yard with him. there was a new, secret car in the back Kevin hadn't told anyone about. he sat Ben down in his fenced yard, only fenced because the appartment came that way. Ben giggled and took off playing with his ball. "stay outta that mud Ben." Kevin warned, then got to work on the car. Ben crawled over watching him curiously. "can I tell you something Ben?" Kevin ask as he worked. Ben cooed as he watched.


	4. Chapter 4

"I built this car with my own two hands. everything in it. I built it all. I didn't even do that with _my_ car, yet I did it with this car... for you." Kevin said. Ben laughed, playing with his reflection on the side of the car. Kevin smiled slightly.  
"bin! bin!" Ben giggled softly, looking up at him.  
"I was hoping Gwen would keep you. I didn't want it to be awkward for me to ask you out on your seventeenth birthday. I know you have your liscense, I also know your mom and dad can't afford to help you with getting a car." Kevin said. "even if you don't want to go out with me, at least you can have a car." Kevin said. Ben giggled and crawled off to play. Kevin watched him while working on his car. Ben squealed and Kevin looked over. "I told you to stay out of that mud!" Kevin hissed picking him up. he held him out disgusted. Ben laughed as Kevin carried him inside and to the sink. he started the water and stripped him down putting him in the water. he poured some soap in. "really man? trying to get me in trouble with Gwen?" Kevin muttered. Ben laughed splashing and playing in the water. Kevin watched him for a moment then took a wash cloth and started cleaning him with it. Ben laughed and giggled squirming away from Kevin, splashing water every where. "Ben stop it." Kevin growled. Ben laughed and giggled as Kevin pulled him out and dried him off. he diapered his friend and put him in a long t-shirt. "Gwen didn't leave you any pants." Kevin muttered, looking through the diaper bag.  
"ba...?" Ben cooed looking around the living room. he crowled over to a window and cried seeing his ball outside. "ba! ba!" Ben cried. Kevin sighed and brought the ball inside. Ben squealed and hugged his ball happily. he played with it and Kevin watched him. he pretended Ben was his and Bens adopted kid for a bit, then realized how crazy that was. he sighed and looked down at the child. he looked down at his cell phone.  
"oh, happy birthday Benji." Kevin muttered. Ben cooed looking up at him. "perfect timing too, all I need to do now is finish it and register your car and well it's ready for you." Kevin added. Ben looked at him confused. "I don't understand you Ben. you find out I live on the streets, you stick around. you find out that I've lied, stolen, beaten people, you stick around. I turn evil, you stick around. I tried to kill you, you stuck around. you stuck and stuck and stuck. you let me follow you, be part of your team, hang out with you. we became best friends and... yet... it's not enough for me. I want you. all of you. I want you to be mine. I almost had you. you were almost mine. then Julie came around and just like that, she managed to do in one week what I never managed to do. she put distance between us. got into our business, made you hate me. she made you afraid of me, paranoid of me. she convinced you I was going to kill you. she took you from me, then she left you. you still aren't mine though." Kevin said. Ben continued to play and giggle while Kevin talked to him. Kevin looked at the clock and got up, heading for the bottle in his fridge. "nap time Benji." Kevin said, coming back with it. Ben squealed and reached for the bottle happily. Kevin scooped him up and gave him the bottle, cuddled him in one arm. Ben purred and drank the bottle. Kevin waited until he was sure Ben was asleep then, put the bottle up and headed outside to finish working on Bens car. he wasn't sure how long he was out there, a few hours, but he was startled by a loud thump. he dropped his tools and headed inside. "Ben? did you roll off the couch agai-" Kevin paused as his living room came into sight. Ben, now back to normal, sat on his floor, rubbing his head. Kevins cheeks lit up brightly, Ben was completely. naked.  
"Ke-Kev?" Ben ask.  
"co-cover yourself! geez! you're naked!" Kevin shouted heading for his laundry room, Ben looked down and covered himself quickly, blushing darkly. Kevin covered his eye's, hoping not to get his certain parts harder then it already was. he tossed Ben one of his shirts and Ben slipped it on, it was bigger then he and looked sort of lke a dress on him. seeing that didn't help Kevin.  
"K-Kevin why-why am I naked?" Ben ask.  
"you don't remember?" Kevin ask curiously. Ben shook his head. "Gwen turned you into a baby a couple days ago. she brings you by while she's a school then she comes and gets you, but she's working today so you were staying with me." Kevin said, making sure not to make eye contact wth him.  
"no way. seriously?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded not looking at him.  
"yeah." Kevin muttered. he cleared his throat. "uh, happy birthday." Kevin said.  
"great I wake up nude on your floor on my birthday. beautiful." Ben muttered. Kevin scratched he back of his neck and headed to get him some pants and a belt.  
"here, slip these on, I have something to show you." Kevin said. Ben nodded slightly and watched him head to the kitchen. he pulled the pants on quickly and tightened the belt, to hold Kevins pants up on him. he headed into the kitchen.  
"okay now what?" Ben ask.  
"you got your liscence right?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly. "good." Kevin said. he wrapped an arm around Ben's shoulders and covered his eye's with his hand.  
"Kevin?" Ben ask hesitantly.  
"just so you don't see it before I want you too." Kevin smirked and carefully led Ben outside.  
"uhg, did it rain? I feel the mud seeping between my toes." Ben muttered.  
"oh yeah, sorry. I forgot you didn't remember." Kevin muttered.  
"its so squishy and gross." Ben said.  
"hush." Kevin replied. he stopped infront of the car and moved his hand. he stepped away from Ben. "hey Tennyson, you can open your eye's." Kevin smirked. Ben opened his eye's and was shocked. he stared at the bright green, a brighter shade then Kevins car, car with dark green strips. it was a  
"holy shit... did you... repaint your car?!" Ben ask.  
"no! you idiot. thats your car." Kevin smirked. "a 1955 Ford Thunderbird mixed with a 2015 Camaro." Kevin added.  
"you... you got me a car?" Ben ask shocked. Kevin chuckled.  
"nah, man. I built you a car." Kevin smirked. Ben's jaw dropped.  
"yo-you what? wh-why!?" Ben ask shocked. Kevin shrugged.  
"knew you couldn't afford one and I had the parts laying around." Kevin shrugged. Ben grinned.  
"thank you Kevin! thank you!" Ben shouted, throwing his arms around the ruffians neck and hugged him tightly. Kevin blushed darkly and hesitantly hugged him back  
"u-uh you're welcome..." Kevin replied. with his adorable crush happily pressed up against him, Kevin grew awkward. he shoved Ben away after few minutes, awkwardly. "okay that was a long enough hug." Kevin said. Ben nodded.  
"sorry." Ben replied. "but it's not every day your best friend builds you a fucking car." Ben added. Kevin shrugged and gave him an awkward smile.  
"anytime." Kevin muttered. he bit his tongue to keep himself from telling Ben he wanted to be more then friends. "you hungry?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded.  
"yeah." Ben replied.  
"wanna go to ?" Kevin ask.  
"can we stop by my place so I can get some clothes I can fit?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded and headed for his car. Ben followed him.  
"you dont want to drive your new car?" Kevin ask.  
"honestly, I'm afraid I'm going to wreck it, that and, I don't have my wallet on me, no liscence." Ben replied. Kevin nodded and got in his own. Ben got in with him.  
*town*  
Kevin took Ben to get some clothes form his apartment then, Kevin took Ben and got him a slushie an some chili fries. he got himself a hamburger, from a place next door. they ate and talked quietly.  
"hey, where are we going?" Ben ask.  
"I need to go get groceries." Kevin replied. Ben nodded and sat back in the seat.  
"why would you build me a car?" Ben ask.


	5. Chapter 5

"like I said, I knew you needed it and I had the parts laying around." Kevin said.  
"you just happened to have the parts of a 1955 Ford Thunderbird and the parts to a camaro, that of which it's parts would not fit yours?" Ben ask. Kevin shrugged.  
"alright you got me, Ratch was selling the Thunderbird. I ask him for the parts, he gave them to me." Kevin shrugged.  
"and the camaro parts?" Ben ask curiously.  
"bought them from an illegal street merchant." Kevn shrugged.  
"Kevin!" Ben glared.  
"I'm joking! I got them from a couple junkers at the shop that were totaled in an eight car pile up." Kevin muttered. Ben laughed softly.  
"at least they aren't illegal." Ben chuckled. Kevin pulled into the parking lot and got out. Ben followed him into the store. Kevin stopped and handed Ben a cup cake.  
"here, not a birthday cake but best you're going to get from me." Kevin said.  
"uh, thanks. I don't need a cake or a cup cake though... I have a smoothie." Ben said. Kevin shrugged.  
"well eat it to amuse me." Kevin replied. Ben gave a hesitant nod. Kevin looked over when Ben ate the cupcake. he looked around, no one was watching them or around. he leaned down and wiped the icing off from Bens face. Ben blushed darkly as Kevin kept walking.  
"Ke-Kevin...?" Ben ask.  
"sorry. habit I picked up over the past few days." Kevin responded and kept walking. Ben blushed and followed him.  
"ha-habit?" Ben ask.  
"you had to try anything and everything I ate and you didn't do it cleanly." Kevin said. Ben didn't respond. Kevin continued to shop for food.  
"hey, you busy tonight?" Ben ask. Kevin shrugged.  
"depends on what you want." Kevin said. Ben walked after him.  
"t-to see a movie." Ben said. Kevin looked over.  
"you want me to go with you to see a movie?" Kevin ask. Ben nods.  
"I-I think you'd like this movie." Ben said, shyly.  
"not another stupid cartoon is it?" Kevin ask. Ben looked down.  
"m-maybe..." Ben said softly. Kevin sighed softly looking at him.  
"fine, but only because it's your birthday." Kevin clarified. Ben cheered excitedly.  
"you'll be happy to know its supposed to be a scary movie." Ben said.  
"no such thing. cartoons are kids movies. kids movies aren't scary." Kevin muttered. Ben pouted slightly. "whats it called anyway?" Kevin ask.  
"Coraline." Ben replied. Kevin rolled his eye's.  
"oh boy. sounds stupid." Kevin muttered.  
"too bad you already said you'd watch it." Ben said. Kevin debated changing his mind, but shugged and nodded at Ben as he paid for his groceries. Ben helpped him take them out to his car. they headed back to Kevins apartment. Ben helped him put everything up, then looked at the clock. "I'm gonna head home and shower, probably go hang with a few people before the movie." Ben said. Kevin paused. maybe now was his chance.  
"what if I had something better then your silly movie?" Kevin asks.  
"nothing better, then the movie. I wanna go see the movie. I've wanted to see for a while." Ben replied.  
"you don't even want to know what it is?" Kevin ask. Ben shook his head. Kevin shoulders drooped a second then he glared.  
"too bad you don't get a choice." Kevin glared. Ben ducked out of his reach when Kevin grabbed at him.  
"no Kevin. stop it." Ben glared.  
"no I'm not going to hurt you just come here." Kevin muttered. Ben jumped back as Kevin reached for him again.  
"no! keep your hands off me Kevin!" Ben said, slapping his hands away.  
"trust me I'm not going to hurt you." Kevin said.  
"no. keep your fucking hands off me Kevin." Ben hissed. Kevin glared.  
"fine then leave." Kevin hissed.  
"I will." Ben glared. he turned and left Kevins house. Kevin turned and started punching the wall repeatedly. he ruined it. he ruined his chance. his one chance to finally show Ben how he felt and Ben didn't even want to hear it. fine. if Ben didn't want to listen to him, then Kevin would just take his car and leave for a bit. he got in his car and drove off, leaving a cloud of dust and a confused Ben in his wake. Ben stared after the car and turned to walk off. maybe he should have trusted Kevin.  
*at the theater*  
Ben stood outside, waiting in line. he looked around for Kevin hopefully, but didn't spot him.  
"should I have trustd him?" Ben muttered softly. he huffed softly. "if he wanted my trust he'd be here." Ben huffed softly. he felt bad though. he shook his head and bought a ticket. he stood off to the side and waited. it was about thirty minutes early, there was a chance he'd show up. he waited and waited, but, five minutes to show time he headed inside. his hope crushed as he bought a drink and popcorn and picked a seat. he sighed watching the commercials. suddenly someone plopped into a seat beside him. he looked over and was shocked. "K-Kevin?" Ben ask. Kevin didn't respond. "what are you doing here?" Ben ask.  
"I promised you I'd come see your stupid fucking movie." Kevin huffed.  
"yeah but-" Ben started.  
"no buts. I keep my promises Ben even if they're stupid." Kevin replied. yeah, he was still angry. he was beyond angry at Ben. Ben looked over at him curiously.  
"if your angry why are you here?" Ben ask.  
"I keep my promises. now shut up and watch the shitty movie." Kevin replied. Ben got quiet and watched the movie.  
"what was it you wanted to do earlier? we can do it after the movie." Ben said.  
"nothing important." Kevin grunted. "and no we can't." Kevin added. Ben looked over at him.  
"why not?" Ben ask.  
"because I fucking said we couldn't. now shut the hell up or I'm fucking leaving." Kevin growled. Ben nodded slightly and watched the movie. Kevin stood once the movie was over and headed out. Ben started to follow him but paused when his cell went off.  
"Gwen?" Ben ask.  
"hey how'd it go?" Gwen ask.  
"how'd what go?" Ben ask.  
"Kevin called me, told me you were back to normal and that he was going to finally tell you how he felt and take you on a date, because god knows you feel the same." Gwen replied. "so how'd it go?" Gwen ask. Ben suddenly realized why Kevin was acting the way he was, he'd practically rejected him up without even knowing, flat out rejected him.  
"I... uh... I feel like absolute shit now." Ben muttered.  
"why? did he fucking hurt you?" Gwen asks worriedly.  
"no. I hurt him. I told him that I'd rather go see a movie then spend a day with him... then when he tried to convince me to stay, I told him I didn't trust him enough to stay with him all day... he didn't even get a chance to tell me. I basically rejected him then made him come watch a movie with me. no wonder he was so angry. maybe I can catch him before he leaves." Ben said quickly. he ran out to the parking lot, just in time to see Kevin's car speed out of the parking lot. he looked down when he heard a crunch, he'd stepped on Kevin's ID mask.  
"Ben?" Gwen ask after a quiet moment.  
"he left his ID mask." Ben said confusedly.  
"he only wears that stupid thing cause he doesn't want you to think he's a freak." Gwen said.  
"now I feel even more like an ass hole." Ben muttered.  
"I didn't know Kevin could be hurt like that." Gwen muttered.  
"yes thank you Gwen I've hurt someone no one ever thought could be hurt. now shut up." Ben glared. he hung up and headed for Kevins house. Kevins car was in the garage, he could see it through the windows, but there were no lights on and the door was locked. Ben knocked on his door. "Kevin? Kevin are you home?" Ben ask. he didn't hear anything. "Kevin I'm sorry, I didn't realize... Gwen told me... I'm sorry!" Ben shouted. Kevin didn't hear him though, as he was hiding in his car, in the backseat. he sighed as he rolled over to stare up at the roof of the car. he heard his garage door open and did his best to absorb the materials of his car. Ben walked right by the car, after closing the garage door, and walked into Kevins house. "Kevin? I know you're here. you don't go anywhere without your car." Ben said. once he was gone Kevin got up and climbed back into the front seat, debating driving off. he rested his head on the steering wheel. Ben searched the house, then headed back to the garage. "I see you Kevin." Ben said, leaning against the car. Kevin didn't move, but absorbed the materials around him to hide in the car. "alright mr. chameleon. I know your still there. I can see the red iron on your legs." Ben said. Kevin sighed and dropped his cover.  
"what do you want Tennyson?" Kevin growled. Ben opened the car door and held his ID mask out.  
"you dropped this." Ben said softly. Kevin looked over and snatched it from him, putting it back on.  
"now leave." Kevin glared at him. he got out of his car and headed for the door to go inside.  
"I'm sorry." Ben said. Kevin paused a second then huffed.  
"no you aren't." Kevin replied, slamming and locking the door behind him. Ben's shoulders drooped, he really had hurt Kevin, badly it seems. he leaned against the door. it was odd, the way Kevin was acting, but Kevin handled the rejection the way he handled everything, anger and hatred. he was going to push Ben away as far as he could and Ben knew it.  
"I am... really. I... didn't know. I'm sorry Kevin. Gwen told me. Ke-Kevin I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Ben said.  
"you're not sorry. you just don't like that I don't care." Kevin said. that was a lie. he wanted nothing more then to pull Ben to his chest and kiss him, but he was angry and upset.  
"I love you." Ben said. Kevin froze for a few seconds.  
"no you don't." Kevin said.  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. that would be cruel." Ben said.  
"you don't love me. you don't even trust me." Kevin huffed. Ben got quiet and Kevin rolled his eye's. "thats what I thought." Kevin huffed again. he started walking away.  
"I... I didn't mean that Kevin." Ben said.  
"you wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it." Kevin huffed. "you don't trust me. you don't love me and you're not my bestfriend. apparently, you aren't who I thought you were." Kevin said.  
"Kevin I-" Ben tried.  
"I'm going to bed." Kevin growled.  
"Kevin wait, please?" Ben ask. Kevin, unable flat out tell him no sighed.  
"what do you want?" Kevin ask.  
"open the door... please?" Ben ask.  
"why?" Kevin hissed.  
"trust me?" Ben ask.  
"why should I?" Kevin ask.  
"because you love me." Ben replied. Kevin sighed and opened the door.  
"what do you want?" Kevin ask. Ben grabbed the ID mask and pulled it off Kevin quickly. Kevin growled. "give that back Ben!" Kevin hissed.  
"no just give me a second." Ben said. Kevin glared at him reaching for the ID mask. Ben pulled him down into a kiss. Kevin paused for a moment then pulled Ben closer, kissing him back deeply. when Ben tried to pull back, Kevin didn't let him. he pulled back after a moment and watches him.  
"why would you even do that?" Kevin ask.  
"because I told you I love you." Ben replied.  
"no. why take my mask first?" Kevin ask, snatching it back and putting it back on. Ben shrugged.  
"I wanted to kiss you, not some stupid mask." Ben replied.  
"there's no difference." Kevin muttered.  
"there is to me." Ben replied. "can I stay with you here tonight?" Ben ask. Kevin nodded slightly.  
"fine." Kevin muttered. he led the way towards his bedroom. Kevin flopped onto his bed and stretched. Ben looked around, never having been in Kevin's room. "do you sleep with your mask on?" Ben ask walking over.  
"sometimes." Kevin replied. Ben laid beside him.  
"why?" Ben ask.  
"why not?" Kevin replied. Ben pulled it off and laid it on Kevin's night stand.  
"I love you. the real you. even if you're red and yellow synthetic iron." Ben said, hugging his side. Kevin looked down at him and wrapped an arm around him. "your cold." Ben muttered.  
"its the iron. it's another reason I use the mask. I modified it to keep my temperature normal." Kevin replied. Ben cuddled up to his side, hugging his middle tightly.  
"I do love you." Ben said.  
"mmhmm." Kevin muttered.  
"awe come on. say it Kevin. please?" Ben ask.  
"I love you too Ben." Kevin muttered. Ben smiled and closed his eye's contently.


End file.
